The present invention generally relates to computer memory systems, and more specifically, to multi-channel nonvolatile memory management.
Memory systems may make use of nonvolatile memory to retain data between power cycling that would otherwise be lost if stored in volatile memory, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM). A computer system can incorporate multiple nonvolatile memory technologies with different performance attributes. Even when nonvolatile memory devices of the same technology type are used in a computer system, timing variations can exist between each memory device.